More than Enough
by Mafis
Summary: And somehow, it was always more than enough for all of them. sasusaku, shikaino, naruhina


The streets of Konoha were infused in a rising symphony (or cacophony) of voices, its streets filled with multitudes of people. Women walked hastily with their struggling children in tow while attempting to also carry the load of shopping bags in their arms. Childhood friends pedalled on their bicycles through the crowds, their destinations some hill or steep slope where they could dare their companions to bike down first. Old men sat down to play a good game of shoji while the younger ones sat with their friends and indulged in a few bottles of chilled sake. Merchants shouted from their stalls at passers-by, their irritating shouts meant to attract customers. At the same time, they discussed prices with picky buyers. Even the village's ninjas seemed to be off of their normal duties and were enjoying the weather. All in all, it was a typical day in the hidden leaf village. And despite the frenzy of bodies shoving into each other outside, the ruckus, commotion, and the general chaos, those typical days were some of the best.

July had arrived bringing with it the twittering of birds, the busy humming of working bees, and the chirping of the lonely (or not so lonely) grasshoppers. Ever so lazily, it stretched its warm and comforting wings over the village, bestowing the residents with the glory of a summer day. Appreciated sunshine poured itself over every sparkling rooftop, through the thick foliage of any tree, and seeped into any, and every, nook and cranny. Fields of tall grass shimmered in the breeze like an ocean and the sky seemed such a vibrant shade of blue with the whitest of clouds, that even the greatest poet would find it impossible to describe. But most importantly, it bestowed its glow on a small little restaurant that basked in the sun's rays.

This little restaurant also just happened to be a ramen shop. More specifically, not just any ramen shop, but the Ichiraku ramen shop. And if you were to peer inside, you would easily catch a glimpse of a tall blonde headed shinobi that, at the moment, was rapidly devouring bowl after bowl of steaming noodles. Shocked, other customers stared in a mixture of awe and disgust at the boy-now man, that seemed to be the proud owner of a bottomless abyss for a stomach. The owner and cook merely chuckled in amusement and placed three more bowls of "the usual" on the counter. Upon hearing the familiar 'clink' of a ramen bowl hit a hard surface, the sixth hokage flashed the server his trade mark grin and, in between mouthfuls of the stuff, gurgled something that was presumed to be an arigato.

Remnants of his past meals were speckled across his whisker-like birthmarks that bulged from the amount of food he overstuffed his mouth with. Cerulean blue eyes were shut in pleasure as he indulged in his favourite food for the second time that day. In only a few seconds, the recently given bowls were beyond empty of their contents (which were being digested in the blonde's stomach).

Giving a satisfied sigh, he cheerfully signalled with one finger for another bowl of ramen. Another was placed. He received his heart's, more so his appetite's desire with as much enthusiasm as he had shown for the first bowl. A wide-eyed child near him watched with stunned fascination. Lifting his worn out chopsticks once more, he raised a string of noodles up to his lips and...

"AAAAH!" he cried out clasping a hand over his mouth, dropping the chopsticks and soon furiously fanning his scalding tongue. 'No one told me it was going to be hotter than the damn surface of the sun!' he thought bitterly, eyes brimming with tears. His anguish was interrupted by a giggle from his left side. "Eh?" he looked over curiously, burn forgotten.

The little boy that had been watching him was laughing. A little late, he lifted up his chubby hand and tried futilely to conceal his enjoyment. Next to him, an elderly lady sat, flushed, and tried shushing him. Naruto paused a moment before bursting out laughing as well. The old woman looked flabbergasted and simply stared at her daughter's son and her hokage. Oblivious as usual, Naruto still was unaware of the odd stares and glances sent his way.

After what he considered was a wonderful laughing fit, the two males began to silence. The boy started blushing slightly as he realised how he had openly laughed at the hokage. Looking down, he attempted to appear ashamed, but his mouth kept twitching oddly and his nostrils flared as though he were about to laugh or smile. The grandmother, now more irritated that embarrassed about her grandson's disrespectful display, bent down and began scolding him before naruto raised a hand to interrupt her.

"No, it's all right. I would have laughed myself, it must have been a comical sight! Besides, I should know better than to just shovel ramen into my mouth when I have no idea how hot it might be. Guess I should cut down on the noodles, huh?" he said scratching his cheek and grinning sheepishly. The old woman just stared at him as though he were the biggest idiot to ever have crossed her path. On the other hand, the boy gave Naruto a toothy smile, thankful for being spared another lecture. In response, he ruffled the kid's messy hair. Already taking a strong liking to this toddler, Naruto bent down on his knee so as to reach the child's height. 'Wow...sure is a lot smaller down here than I remembered.' he smirked for a second at the thought.

"So tell me, what's your name?"

"Saotome Hige, Hokage-sama!" he responded and saluted brightly.

"Well Hige-chan, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked, not bothered at all by the hostile glare the grandmother was fixing him with. Hige's eyes widened in childish wonder.

"Yes sir! A whole bunch! If I could, I'd eat it all the whole day and the whole next day too! But my grandma says that I shouldn't because I have to be healthy to become a good ninja. She always is telling me, 'Hige, you shouldn't eat so much of that appalling ramen, it will block your artermies or something like than, and make you overweight so that no sensei in a good state of mind would put you on their gennin team'! " he stopped as he ran out of breath and gulped some fresh air.

Naruto bit back his rising urge to chuckle at the innocent and wordy answer to his simple question.

"So you want to become a ninja. How old are you?" Hige held up five fingers in front of Naruto's eyes and pulled his shoulders back proudly, as though this were an extraordinary exploit.

"Five! Well, aren't you just the young man for the job! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful nin in Konoha's service." Naruto winked and stood up, not before flashing the boy a thumbs up, "Believe it!" For a brief moment, it seemed Hige was about to burst into tears, but he blinked, wiped his eyes, and instead gazed adoringly at Naruto.

"One day, I want to be just like you! I can also become the next hokage!" he blurted out. Instantly, he covered his mouth and reddened, embarrassed to have been so straight forward with his newly pronounced idol and hero. The shop was still and silent, but like everyone knows or is bound to found out, Naruto isn't the person to keep it so.

"You go for it! I'm sure you can make it Hige-chan!" Hige opened his mouth, ready to reply but was cut off by the old and bitter woman that, grabbing his arm, roughly rushed him out the door and away from Ichiraku's welcoming atmosphere. Naruto was barely able to catch the "Good-bye Naruto-sama!" before the boy was lost in the insane mob of people outside.

Frozen, Naruto stood motionless, staring, but not watching the people walking to and fro. A melancholic air settled about his being. 'Some of the elders here still don't trust me, not even after I became their hokage...Didn't I prove myself already?' he sighed, clenching his fists at his sides,'Too bad those old hags and geezers can't be like Hige'. The thought of him made Naruto forget his prior troubles and he smiled faintly. 'Reminds me so much of a younger version of me...aaah, the times of team seven... I don't doubt that he might become hokage some day.' Now lost to the confines of his mind and memories, he put a collection of bronze and silver coins next to the mountain of bowls he ate. Walking out into the late summer morning, he didn't notice he had left too many coins to pay.

Warm arms as well as shoulders bumped into him from time to time, but he felt none of them. Almost smoothly, he cut through the crowds, his feet guiding him with a life of their own. Crossing corners, sneaking past alleyways. Somehow, he had miraculously left behind the shopping and running citizens. Now, he was in an empty area where the only disturbance of peace was a vague mumbling of sounds coming from the busier streets. His feet, still unsatisfied of their location, pressed Naruto onwards.

'How long has it been since the old days?' he wondered absentmindedly, hands behind his head, eyes following the blue sky above. 'Nine, ten, eleven years? So much has happened since I became a gennin. Sasuke leaving us, the hunt that followed his departure. Then, in what seems to be such a short time later, his return. Well...more like his unexpected finding and forced capture.' he admitted the last part with a low chuckle. 'It feels so strange looking back at all of this. Orochimaru's defeat, Tsunade baa-chan's death. Almost...almost as though it has all been some crazy dream and I'll wake up at any moment at the ninja academy, some teacher shouting at me for falling asleep again.' He closed his eyes pensively and just enjoyed listening to the sounds of summer surrounding him, nostalgic thoughts his only companion. Or, so he thought.

"Naruto-kun?" a soft and partly nervous voice roused him to opened one eye.

"Wha-?" Some way in front of him stood a shy looking woman with large, milky, nearly unnoticeably lavender tinted eyes. She had white satin skin, her long black hair gleaming, wisps of it fluttering across her face due to the slight breeze coming in a westerly direction. Her petite frame sported a large sweater and dark pants; the hyuga clan sign visible on a sleeve. Her right hand was clutching the fabric close to her heart in, what Naruto recognised as a nervous gesture. She was smiling sweetly at him, head cocked to the side.

"Hinata-chan!" he lowered his arms and opened both eyes fully. How long had it been since he had seen her? Three hours? Four? Whatever it was, Naruto firmly decided it was far too long for his taste. Ecstatic, he jogged over to where she stood. Opening his arms to embrace her in a bear hug, he hesitated and, now unsure whether to hug her, quickly brought them down. Like the once uncomfortable teenagers they had been, both blushed and averted each others gaze. The Hyuuga heiress cleared her throat and shuffled her feet. Naruto looked up. He couldn't help but notice the smile had widened on her pretty pink lips. He was certain that his awkward attempt at an (unfinished) hug had made her pleased.

"W-w-what are you d-doing out here, N-naruto-kun?" Even after all this time of being with her childhood crush, there were times when she reverted back to her old stuttering. Especially when she became embarrassed. Fortunately, she had been getting better at it and could usually forget her shyness after a second. "Shouldn't you be c-completing your d-duties as hokage?" She teased and leaned forward, hands behind her back.

"Aw, you caught me Hinata-chan! I couldn't help myself. It was such a nice day and I couldn't take one more minute in that stuffy office! They must be real mad at me." he scratched the back of his head and laughed bashfully. She just giggled at his boyish tendencies. He was still the same boy she had known, and she loved him for it.

"I thought you might have gone out, so I went to the ramen shop, but they said you had just left a little while before."

"Hehe, you know me better than I give you credit for! I just came from there actually. I had no idea you were looking for me." "It was a bit hard to find you, but I managed. There are so many people out today!" Naruto's face suddenly turned serious and he looked at her meaningfully, "I'm glad you did." Hinata looked away, fiddling with her sleeves and tried to stop the blissful haze that was clouding her mind. Once again they simply stood there until Naruto, knowing perfectly well she couldn't come out and say something, made up his mind to continue their conversation. "Hinata-chan, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded, beaming up at him.

They continued where he had left off, their path taking them farther away from any company. As they walked at a leisurely pace, they talked along the way. Naruto babbling on about something or other, Hinata listening attentively. Then, when he asked her something, she would only utter a hasty reply to which he would then magically find something else to talk about. To her delight, he never seemed to run out of things to say. Naruto had no idea, but she loved to hear his voice and laughter.

It wasn't until it seemed like there was nothing left to speak of and a soothing quiet fell upon the couple, that Hinata decided that now she could interrupt with her question.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He turned his head over to her and stared blankly.

"Huh?" Once more she turned crimson and inwardly scolded herself for being so silly as to ask such a vague question.

"I-I mean, w-when I saw you b-b-back there, it seemed-it looked like y-you were thinking of-of s-something. You had this l-l-look on you face, like you w-were focusing on something that wasn't really there." She was able to finish without the stutter.

"Oh!" he sent a grin her way, "I was just thinking about how different everything is. Everything has changed since we were little. It's so odd, the old days don't feel real. They felt so far away that I was just trying to bring the memories back out. I just...don't know..." he trailed off and by some ironic twist of fate, they found themselves stepping unto a worn, wooden bridge. The same bridge that the younger Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had waited on for their tardy sensei. Naruto's eyes glazed over as shadows of the past flickered into view at the old meeting spot.

Hinata studied him briefly before moving her eyes over the area, also allowing herself to be sucked up into earlier years. She agreed, it did feel surreal.

"Hai, Naruto-kun...It does feel strange. When I had just graduated from the academy as a new gennin...I never would have been able to imagine it would have turned out this way." Hinata continued to stare into the distance and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, expectant to see if she was going to say something else about the matter. She moved her sweater zipper up and down. "And still, it turned out to be more than enough."

A couple of leaves stirred around their shoes and in a nearby tree there came the lilting twitter of a lone bird. Crickets in the grass brought their energetic symphony to a loud fortissimo. Doing one of his favourite pass times, Naruto watched the woman he loved and cared for so dearly. Unknowingly, his eyes were filled with a loving glow and a serene smile graced his usually mischievous features. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Hinata glanced up only to find those eyes she loved emphasise an emotion that was clearly painted on both of their faces. Gently, he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her soft, pink stained cheek. She didn't know, but he loved that pink colour on her complexion.

Together, they began to continue their walk, her face returning to its normal pallor, a dreamy smile on her lips. A tad timidly, Naruto wrapped and arm lightly around her shoulders. This time, she didn't blush and instead leaned into his body. In his mind, he repeated her prior words. "It turned out to be more than enough" He couldn't agree more.

-  
The bustling summer morning had now turned into a lazy afternoon. Dragonflies and other winged insects were drawn out of hiding, their iridescent wings of gossamer shinning with the sun's last rays as the flaming circle of fire dipped below the horizon. The sky had become one kaleidoscopic mass that was painted in warm oranges and yellows, some sprinkled ruby red streaks across certain areas. The few wandering clouds reflected the day's pallet as well. The light breeze that had arrived earlier was now a blowing wind that halted and resumed its work erratically. One of Konoha's meadows was combed and tousled by the rouge wind, its flowers and blades of grass bending to and fro. Healthy trees randomly popped out around the field casting their shade over the miniature hills they grew on. In its nest, an owl preened itself, readying for the oncoming nightly voyage. Near the center of the haven, two figures stood a few feet apart. A blonde with long hair was running around the field, once in a while stopping to bend down and yank a few unlucky flowers. She bit her lip in aggravation and her dark blue eyes glared with determination. She was fixed upon plucking as many flowers possible for the shop, no matter what. The second figure was a young man with dark brown hair pulled up into a thick ponytail of uneven hair. His mouth was drawn into a scowl and his sharp eyes peered about him uninterested. It was plain to tell that his genius mind was bored beyond recognition. Sighing, he muttered darkly.

"What a drag." He was fortunate that the blond kunoichi was so focused on her work that she heard nothing. Tense, she continued picking. Shikamaru Nara chanced a stare her way and sighed again, more heavily this time. 'What am I doing here?' he thought, irked, 'I didn't even want to get out of the house today! If it were up to me I would be taking a good nap right about now...Ugh, Ino is just far too troublesome. Even playing a good game of chess would be better than standing around here watching her... Man my legs are tired.' Wistfully, he gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds floating, the colors mixing to others as the evening came. He felt his eyelids droop a little. When he was younger, he had always wished to be a cloud. The feeling had not changed. Just floating, floating...floating...

"Nara Shikamaru!" An enraged, high pitched female voice violently dragged him back to the troublesome earth. "Don't you dare start daydreaming on me, you lethargic oaf! I'm warning you buddy, if I so much as catch you looking at that sky for a second, I'll pound your lazy ass into the dirt!" Ino turned back around and dutifully continued to gather more flora,; though the manner with which she grabbed them from and become slightly sinister. Shikamaru stared at her before jamming his hands into his pockets. 'Yep...' he brooded half-heartedly, 'that's my wife..." A grimace spread across his features.

For a minute or two, he stood where he was and obeyed Ino, but, as always, the temptation to lazy about and sleep began growing steadily stronger. Fed up with the circumstances, he weighed the options mentally. 'If I go anywhere, Ino will definitely see me and pummel me for sure...That's always troublesome. But it also takes way too much effort to resist going cloud watching. Then, it takes little to no effort on my part when she beats me up after I get caught.' Decided, he approached a nearby tree and slouched under its branches, contemplating the patterns of sunlight filtering through the canopy of green. It was quiet for a change and he liked it that way. No screaming, shouting, hitting, scolding-the list could go on forever. In the unusual lull, his eyes grew heavy, beginning to drop down until finally shutting completely. His muscles relaxed and his posture grew slack in sleep.

Ino wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and leaned back in order to stretch. The crouching position she had been in was straining. In her dainty left hand, a collective bouquet of blossoms was growing rapidly. Multicoloured petals met her critical eye. To any other, the display was indefinitely exquisite, each summer tone complementing each companion. But Ino wasn't anyone, and no matter how many flowers she took, it never seemed to be quite as perfect as she liked.

Frowning, she twisted back to ask her for her husband's opinion, blonde hair swishing from the movement. "Shikamaru, what do you-" she halted her speech, not seeing him anywhere. Panicking, she turned her head wildly, looking for her husband. It wasn't after a fair amount of searching that a certain body under an apple tree caught her notice.

"Shikamaru-baka!" Under the protective shade, the genius cringed upon hearing her ear-splitting scream shatter him simplistic pleasures. A pair of stomping footsteps approached. Inwardly, he thought it sounded more like a stampede of raging boars...which in a way it was. Uselessly, he feigned sleep, hoping against hope that she would ignore him and go away. By know he knew that hope can only get you so far. There came a dead silence after the footsteps halted about two feet away. Shikamaru gulped.

"What's wrong with you!" He prepared himself for her rage. "I told you not to fall asleep! You're one stupid genius!" she raised her fist and knocked him sharply on the head. He winced, a lower lip muscle twitched. As the charming woman continued yelling though, his quick mind began formulating some sort of escape plan. His eyes roamed their surroundings, looking desperately for some excuse. The dark eyes came to land on Ino's mid section and he smirked. Perfect.

"Can't you at least pretend your not a lazy good-for-nothing-"

"Ino..." he interrupted calmly as though he were trying to get the attention of a four year old throwing a tantrum. This just made her angrier.

"Oh! Now you're making up excuses huh?! Don't you even dare think that after this little stunt I'll-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru had raised his voice at last in irritation. She looked down at him, shocked for a second. Her husband never yelled, it was too troublesome. Little did she know that 'troublesome' was exactly what he was thinking. Her temper flared right back as she reminded herself how little effort he put into anything.

"What!?" her cheeks had turned a bright red and her hair was flying and sticking up like barbed wire.

"Think of the baby...I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to get angry would be a good move." He closed his eyes and relaxed once more. Being a genius, he knew that in any other occasion, his telling her something like this would have resulted in his premature demise. Of course, he would have to go through slamming doors and much physical abuse before finally meeting his end. But under the present circumstances, he knew she wouldn't.

True to his word, Ino paused and let her arms fall lamely unto her bulging sides. She mulled his words carefully in her mind and bit her lip. When he heard a loud exhale of air and saw her sit down next to him with a stubborn pout on her face, he was sure that she had let her rage die down. Crossing her arms over her chest, she grudgingly-in her own way- admitted that he was right. Smiling haughtily, Shikamaru stretched his hand over and patted her protruding belly. He was proud of knowing that his child was growing snugly in Ino's stomach. Their child. In a reverie, they sat together, undisturbed, under the tree that lazy afternoon.

A pinching bundle of plants by Ino's hand gave a quick reminder of her ongoing task. Sluggishly, she took the crumpled flowers in her hands and meekly turned her head towards her companion.

"Shika-kun?" His eyes shifted and regarded her indifferently, while internally he chuckled at hearing the return of his endearing suffix. Pregnant woman most verily have the oddest mood swings. This brought with it an unwelcome difficulty in his life; now he could not gauge the her reactions and choose the more effortless road. At least, this was usually the case. He grunted in response and leaned more heavily into the trunk's bark.

"Do you think I need more flowers?"

She was plucking some of the withered leaves and petals and looked rather unsure of exactly what she was doing. Shikamaru studied the mass of allergy producers she was mulling in her hands, then he stared back at her face. An eyebrow rose and two dark brown eyes widened to some extent. Where in god's holy earth had she found so many? He made to ask her the same question.

"Ino, where-" She lifted her large and hopeful gaze on him, an entirely innocent expression painting her face. He sighed exasperated. That woman sometimes did get to him. Hard. "They're more than enough Ino." She opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again. She repeated the action one more time before contenting herself with a smile.

Tired from the 'excitement', Shikamaru took a deep breath and let his mind unfocuss. He could hear his heartbeat pumping steadily inside his head, but it wasn't so loud so as to cause distraction. He thought again how it was such a nice day for a nap. Sleep's foggy haze had begun to cover him, and he didn't resist.

Alas, today just wasn't a good day for this jounin. for what he swore would be the last time, his slumber was interrupted by his troublesome wife. 'What now...' he wondered, his patience at the brink of snapping and causing a violent explosion. Ready to chastise his wife, he cleared his throat but found that something incredibly soft and warm was pressing into his shoulder and another source of heat was brushing against his leg. Grudgingly, he took a peep at the blonde.

You could imagine his surprise when he saw Ino leaning snugly against him. He was even more shocked when she delicately planted a sound kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Automatically, he wrapped both arms around her and enjoyed her rare demonstration of caring. Too suddenly, she broke away and resumed leaning her head into the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and then in imitation of him, closed her blue eyes.

Grinning, he had the mind to join her in that far off place you go to when you dream. She might be troublesome, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

-  
A full moon was suspended by silky black threads in the darkening twilight. From the horizon, a bare amount of green-blue light mingled with the otherwise purple velvet sky. Brilliant stars were scattered like grains of sand captured by the wind and dropped irregularly across the earth. The light emitted by them flickered from the purest silver, to a dull shine. The sky seemed to be breathing. Twinkle, fade, inhale, exhale. The city below was draped in shadows and unmoving, careful not to move the cloak that covered them. Lanterns and street lights began to spread their light onto the pavement and concrete, guiding the few stragglers back home. Common for these nights, fireflies swarmed flashing their miniature lights of cooling embers.Hidden in a pine, a tawny owl hooted uninterestedly and rustled its feathers pompously. The bird cooly spread his impressive set of wings outward, and smoothly took off into the twilight. The hunting area of said avian creature was an old deserted part of town, located at the outskirts of any comforting setting. Not many ventured through those parts which was exactly why the predator partook in scavenging through there. The buildings were ghost houses and infested with delectable morsels such as rats and other parasitic torments. Well, there was one source the owl was unable to hunt by.

The keen golden orbs focused upon a large mansion that was strikingly (but not unexpectedly) lit and stood out like a beacon in the district. The pupils dilated as the eyes searched for a landing on a sakura tree planted in the large garden of the mansion. Delicately, he landed upon the up most branches.

It was a well cultivated garden indeed. The lady of the house kept it in top form; bushels of flowers bloomed, the trees and bushes were lush and green. A small pond was filled with lily pads fat koi. The owl had tried many times to steal one, but an irritated person would always shoo him away. Despite it costing him some meals, the bird was thankful to have such an immense space; it gave him a good view of the humans that he observed with uncharacteristic interest.

The Uchiha family was indulging in the chill of the night. The day had been sweltering and each member of the clan favoured cold to hot. Two twins were running across the grass, their sandals rushing over the moist earth with a smacking sound. Both children had spiky raven hair that flowed round their pale faces. Their eyes were a dark green, making the resemblance to their father lessen to some extent. This small difference was lost,though, they having their fathers angular features. Already at the age of seven they bore promising handsome faces prone to having girls ogle at them. But they possessed their mother's sweet personality. Like their father though, the boys sported a love and passion to becoming shinobi. They had even mastered the clan fire-jutsu at the age of six. Frequently, the twins could be found sparring together, helping the other to improve their ninja skills. Tonight was no different except perhaps the lack of weapons present (both parents had agreed upon their removal after too many months of dodging poorly targeted kunais).

Some feet away by the pond, a four year old toddler awkwardly stumbled after the "firebugs" that were her name sake. To the girls dismay, her chubby hands weren't able to grasp the insects. If you were to look at the Uchiha siblings, you would agree that it was a perfect dispersal of genes. The youngest child expertly copied her mother's extravagant pink hair, but saw the world with the dark onyx grey eyes of her father. Of course, her nose and other such things matched her mother to an extreme (this included a savage temper). Tiring of her failed excursion, she slumped onto the ground and sulked before noticing no one was giving her much thought. Put out, she enviously watched her brothers practice.

Completing the family, on the porch a lovely pink haired kunoichi watched her children enjoy the last bits of the day. She seemed a little tired- such was the life of a medic- but the day off had done her good and she beamed fondly at her family. Across her petite frame hung a plain bathrobe that was known to be her relaxation outfit. She leaned on a wooden beam and crossed her arms across her chest, keeping certain things from becoming exposed. Her husband would not have found it displeasing she was sure, but such things Uchiha Sakura would rather keep hidden from her offspring.

To her left a more prominent figure stood, dark eyes fixed on the figures in front of him. His thin lips were drawn up into a smirk. He had familiar raven hair and devilishly good looks. More shocking than his looks at the moment, was that he wasn't wearing the usual ANBU captain uniform or even a basic ninja outfit. In their place, he wore a white shirt over dark blue pants. Uchiha Sasuke was rarely ever seen in such comfortable attire and when he was, the oddity of it usually put others through fainting spells. He drew a quick arm around his wife's waist and she easily leaned into pull. Both never looked away from their children, but eithers feelings were expressed in delightful silence. Yes, they were truly content with their life.

"Tou-san! I want to fight with Saizo-chan and Kojiro-chan!" The pink-haired child pointed accusingly at her oblivious brothers and stamped her foot, famous temper flaring into a temperamental ticking-bomb.

"Hotaru, you know you can't fight with them just yet." Sakura scolded in her most soothing manner. Hotaru's temper was truly a truly terrifying thing to behold, even worse than having to face the kyuubi head on--without chakra or weapons.

"Sakura. Maybe it would be best to let her try or she'll never stop begging." a dark masculine voice said calmly as Sasuke looked at his daughter, smirk risings on his face. Sakura turned to frown at him while her younger version turned to her father with a completely opposite expression. Being with Naruto had rubbed off on her, the smile nearly blinded you.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think-" Sakura began to hiss, but a raised eyebrow from the man next to her but the sentence to silence. "Well...I suppose so..."

The girl's dark eyes widened with joy and she squealed shrilly while running in circles around her parents. A push from her father sent her finally running in a uneven line to her brothers. Both paused to look at her and then gave each other a scheming look while hiding the devious smiles that were creeping on their lips. In union they struck an offensive pose, "You got it."

Regrettably, Hotaru had no idea what she was getting herself into. The moment she ran five feet near them, her defeat had been laid down, sealed, and approved by some tricky deity that would enjoy the amusement. Both boys had sprinted in opposite directions and lifted a clenched hand and outstretched leg to attack. Startled by the division, Hotaru looked back and forth repeatedly before quickly spinning on her foot and-- BAM! Saizo and Kojiro halted in time to avoid giving each other a horrible concussion, courtesy of their large foreheads. Sprawled on the grass, face set into a nonchalant mask, Hotaru tried hiding her mortification. It was not her brothers ninja skills that would finish her, no, it was a despicable stone that tangled itself around her toes and tripped her roughly onto the dirty ground.

No one spoke, they only stood frozen in time. Until, that is, a snicker escaped Kojiro's throat. The tiny amused expression broke the illusion. Both twins fell into a laughing fit and held their aching sides, trying to gain some amount of air into their deflated lungs. Obviously the parents of the victim very well couldn't begin to cackle madly, but they could, however, giggle and chuckle under their breath.

Needless to say, such a reaction didn't bode well with the humiliated girl. All were too busy laughing to notice the murderous intent that shone behind furious eyes. Hotaru might not have been able to get back at her parents, but her siblings were another matter.

"Oh kami-sama! You should have seen your face Hotaru-chan! It was priceless!" gasped out Kojiro with a red face.

"Yeah! I swear, it-" Saizo abruptly stopped when the sound of cracking knuckles reached his sensitive ears. As the fool his brother was, he still hadn't noticed his sister approaching, deadly Uchiha glare aimed at both.

"Stop laughing!" she screamed. Oh, they would pay dearly.

The night passed by with the future kunoichi chasing after her brothers and giving them a sound beating, There was even a point where Sakura and Sasuke had to intervene before a full out murder was committed by their four year old. The eldest boys would never admit it, but they were proud of their baby sister's strength, despite the...negative effects it could give them. Once the skirmish was quieted, the last hours were of helpful training tips and friendly matches between the family.

It wasn't until eight that mother and father nodded in agreement and declared that it was time for bed. The order was met by many cries and a bit of running and chasing but the task was accomplished in a few minutes. Regularly, the Sasuke and Sakura would separate to tuck in the kids. If one was left unattended, they would promptly disappear in the compound and would never be found till ten.

Sakura took her boys by the hands (elbows really. Their hands always managed to slip out of her fingers) and Sasuke carried the already yawning Hotaru to her room. As twins, Saizo and Kojiro appropriately shared a room while their sister had her own.

Once both of her sons were sound asleep in their beds, Sakura stole out looking for Sasuke. He was no where to be seen. She paused then smiled. With feather footsteps, the floated through a hall and into the youngest's room. The sight was not unfamiliar to her, but it was always special. A window with silvery sheets allowed the otherworldly light of the moon to grace Sasuke's presence with a soft touch. In a large and fluffed bed, his daughter lay cuddled to stuffed toy, specifically the fox that the hokage had given her on her last birthday. He was staring at her and lightly moved strands of pink hair away from her face. The girl gave a huff and rolled over, brows furrowed at the touch. The naturally stoic man kept the warm glow that seemed to exude from him.

To any it would seem the Uchiha was cold towards his family. They couldn't be more wrong. True he didn't shower them with affection, or drown them in loving words, but the look he wore whenever he saw them and the way he would speak to them, act towards them...Well, these were true shows of adoration and caring. And Sakura had just come into such a moment.

So consumed with his child was he that the legendary jounin didn't notice his wife's presence an inch away from him. Indeed he was surprised when she pulled up the lightly pink sheets closer to the sleeping child's chin. Predictably, he dismissed such surprise as quickly as it had come even though he knew Sakura could tell any emotion he was feeling with a simple gaze. Without a word, the woman lightly touched his hand with hers and smiled. Her green eyes had to have glowed in the dark. They seemed to light up everything around him.

Alone with her again (a sleeping girl didn't count as company) Sasuke could let himself go with the build-up of heat that engulfed his body. Not in a lustful way, that was for other nights. It was a heat that pestered him for the longest time. It numbed all else and turned him into a mindless zombie. The only thing he could see was her. Contrary to what those who festered in such emotion said, Uchiha Sasuke was not an idiot. He was aware of what it was, there was difference between not recognising something and simply never speaking--thinking-- it.

Acting without a thought, he stretched his neck down and imprinted a kiss on her brow. She leaned in to his touch and touched his face sweetly. It had never needed to be stated how they felt about each other, it was only shown and felt. Their relationship (the actual one beginning with his return to Konoha) was one that had begun with much silence and as such they had grown to understand what the other thought without a single sound. They didn't deem it wrong or shallow that Hinata and Naruto spoke the words to each other daily, they simply had a different relationship. They didn't think it pathetic and meaningless when Shikamaru and Ino ended up in a rather inappropriate situation and repeated those words continually. This was how they were, not anyone else. This was only them.

Kissing him on the corner of his mouth, Sakura gave the look reserved especially for him. Then she turned and smoothly began to walk out. A strong hand stopped her retreat though. she looked over, her eyes already asking "yes?". She waited expectantly but was not at all expecting the actually verbal answer given.

"I..." his voice was down to a low whisper, but she could hear him nonetheless. "Ashiteru Sakura" She gasped as loudly as a hummingbird's heartbeat sounded. His eyes were locked on hers and the meaning of the words could plainly be seen there. She stepped back to him and leaned on his chest, arms circling vaguely around his torso.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she whispered and smiled so sincerely up at him, he was sure his heart stopped for a fraction of a second. His lips raised into that smirk that was not really a smirk, but a smile that was his own.

"Hn." he muttered into her hair. That was all that needed to be said.

It was true that he never had said it before, it was possible he would never say it again. She hadn't needed it, but he gave it because he wanted to. She hugged him tighter. Somehow, it was always more than enough.

-  
Ok, so I'm pretty sure that was painfully dull and tedious, but if you have finished this, I thank you. If you hate it, please tell me what I should improve on. This is my first story, so I know it wasn't all that great, but I really did try. Give me some credit for effort insert sheepish grin here

And listen people! I am well aware that there is no Neji tenten here, so stop pointing it out. I get it. I don't know the characters very well, which was why I didnt do it! I didn't want to make them OoC. So when you review, review because you have something to say about my story--not because neji tenten isn't there. Sheesh.

-Mafis 


End file.
